


Jealousy

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith’s going to Florida to watch baseball spring training with Dan, Stephen feels the stabs of a jealous lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Should I be at all jealous?” Stephen asked as he sat next to Keith at the man’s kitchen table. He took a sip of the coffee Keith had made earlier. 

“Jealous of Dan? I shouldn’t think so. No, we’re just friends.” Keith said raising an eyebrow at the thought as he breezed through USA Today’s World News. 

“I could think of many reasons to be jealous of Dan Patrick, but right now I’m more concerned with the more pressing issue of you two going down to Florida, sitting around basking in it’s sun, for a week with nothing to do but look at groups of sweaty men, who are slapping each other’s asses, throwing a ball around.” Stephen took a breath, his voice expressing his skepticism. He watched Keith’s eyebrow raise and he feared he might have gone a bit far however with the ‘slapping asses’ comment.

“First of all, we may have had a thing long ago, but you’re the one who’s sitting at my kitchen table every morning. Secondly we’re hardly there to sit around and get tans. And last but not least, if you ever insult baseball in that manner again, you can live at your own apartment for the next three weeks.” Keith said his mouth set in a stern line and his eyes glaring sharply at Stephen. 

Stephen was exceptional at holding character, except of course when either Jon or Keith where around. He dropped his eyes to stare into his coffee mug and slumped down in his seat like a reprimanded teenager. He pouted slightly as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater.

“Anderson’s taking Jon to Melbourne next month” Stephen says flippantly needing to fill the void of silence. He stared to the right of Keith’s form as he spoke glibly. “And before you ask, I’m not jealous Jon going to the island of convicts.” Stephen could tell without looking at Keith that his eyebrows were again rising above his glasses. 

Silence loomed over them for a few minutes. Stephen set his now empty mug down and continued to fiddle with the hem of his sweater. He stole peeks of Keith out of the corner of his eye now. Keith had since moved on to the sports and was intently reading inch by every column inch. 

It was possible Keith was waiting him out, because Stephen couldn’t normally handle silence when something was on his mind. 

Stephen shifted slightly towards Keith and reached out slowly and poked him in the thigh. Keith sighed a bit dramatically and leaned back in his chair crossing his legs under the table, facing towards Stephen. 

Stephen still looked down at the floor. Keith swung an arm over the chair and propped his head up to study Stephen. “What is this about?” Keith finally asked, as if grating permission. 

And Stephen took it, letting loose the flood gate. He sat up and turning towards Keith. Looking nothing short of distraught, Stephen spoke, as if trying to make up for the long silence. “It’s just, the show is going on break that week and I had hoped ‘we’ could actually do something. We haven’t had a chance since New Years and it just seems lately you’ve been spending more and more time with him. So yeah, I guess, I am a little jealous.” Stephen said the last part in a mumble. His confession, dying out, he was realizing how pathetic it all sounded.

Keith didn’t say anything for a moment and Stephen looked up at Keith having dropped his head again. Keith was giving Stephen his smug trademark smirk. Stephen frowned and slapped Keith’s arm. “Ass.” He stood grabbing his coffee cup and heading towards the counter as Keith’s deep chortle fallowed him.

Stephen reached for the coffee pot as Keith drew his arms around him, resting his head on the man’s carefully sculpted hair. He didn’t know why Stephen perfected it now at 7 am, when he had more than half a day until he taped. Stephen shrunk down mumbling pathetically ‘my hair’. Keith just laughed more and spun the man around in his arms. “Sorry, I though it was cute, I can’t help myself.” Stephen was full out pouting now, which only made Keith laugh even more. 

Once Keith’s laughter morphed into a wide grin he reached up and smoothed the comedian’s hair to a semblance of its former glory. “You spend a lot of time with Jon, how is this different?” He asked softly. 

Stephen just shrugged like a pouting four-year-old, having just thought of that, he looked down at Keith’s chest, now playing with Keith’s tie. “I guess I’ve never had to compete with someone’s best friend before. When Jon and I were together we were each other’s best friends. I know that sounds lame. Paul and I never developed into anything and with Evie it was just… different.” Stephen trailed off thinking back to all his past relationships. He suddenly laughed. “I guess this is what Jon must of felt like with Paul.” He drifted off again thinking back to that argument. Stephen leaned forward and dropped his forehead to rest against Keith’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

Keith kissed the top of his lover’s head. Smiling he leaned back so Stephen would look at him again. “I guess some blame could be laid upon me as well. I haven’t really introduced you two and you only really know him from that damn radio show that I tell you not to listen too.”

“I can’t help it.” Stephen whines, smiling now. “It’s your disembodied voice that turns me on.”

“Great, so today when I’m there, that’s all I’m going to be thinking about. You masturbating in your office and at any moment Jon Stewart could walk in and you two could realize you’ve been with the wrong people for the past year and rekindle a past relationship.” Keith says woefully only half-jokingly.

Stephen chuckles “Not likely, Anderson Cooper’s got his hooks so far into Jon that I don’t think they’ll ever come out. Besides did you know, Nate’s already calling him daddy? Jon’s ecstatic.”

Keith hums as a response letting go of Stephen to return to the table to continue his daily sports section ritual. Stephen follows with his coffee picking out the life section. Crisis averted. 

They both sit comfortably, Keith circling things in the sports section while Stephen giggles as he reads about Orlando Bloom practicing Nichiren. Seconds later it’s Keith’s turn to interrupt the comfortable silence. “For a moment there I was afraid this was going to turn out to be like that baseball movie with Drew Barrymore.” 

“That Ever After woman?” Stephen laughs.

“The same.” Keith replies. 

“Well that movie has a happy ending are you saying we won’t have our own happy ending?” Stephen asks giving Keith doe eyes. 

“No,” Keith carefully averts his eyes from Stephen, “I’m saying she didn’t know that her boyfriend would do anything for baseball. You on the other hand knew, before, that I almost always put baseball before everything else.”

“That doesn’t clarify whether we’ll have a happy ending. You still do anything for baseball.” Stephen says not giving up.

“I believe I said almost.” Keith says now, eyebrow again raised in attack or defense mode, Stephen could never quite tell. 

“Should I be resentful of Drew Barrymore? Cause I think she got her happy ending.” Stephen says pouting now. 

Keith sighs and shakes his head. “Is this going to become a thing?” 

“No, but maybe next year you should take me to Florida for a week and teach me about this thing you ESPN men called base-ball.” Stephen says baseball in a horribly fake Asian accent, “Maybe show me how to take a whack with that bat thingy.” 

“We’ve been together for almost a year and you don’t know the mechanics of baseball?” Keith asks truly appalled at his inattentiveness to apparently Stephen lack of education on the subject. “We watch it all the time on TV! We even go to games.”

Stephen looks sheepish now, clearly not intending the conversation to turn this way. “Hey, just because I grew up with a family that could probably field their own team, doesn’t mean my brothers knew that bats were meant to hit balls. Besides I was the youngest, either I was too little to play or they were too grown-up to play with me.” Stephen says slumping down in his chair now, after drudging up old memories. “When we watched the games here, I usually fell asleep or at the stadium I just wanted to watch you, watch baseball.” Stephen adds blushing and chugs the rest of his coffee to try and dismiss his confession.

“You could have asked me to explain it to you.” Keith says gently, surprise slightly by Stephen’s admission about parts of his family. He never really willingly talked about them. 

“Well you know, all that never knowing when my character ends, I was just too proud to ask.” Stephen said sniffing daintily now, nose in the air. 

Keith smiled taking Stephen’s hand. “I’ll take you to Florida next year and this summer I’ll show you how to play.’ 

Stephen smiled shyly and squeezed Keith’s hand. 

Keith turns checking the stove clock and sighs “Damn, we’re going to be late for work again.”

“Gah! I know, Jon already thinks we fuck eight times before breakfast.” Stephen says getting up and carrying his mug to the sink. 

“Well he must know from experience.” Keith says and Stephen just laughs running to grab their coats.


End file.
